The Abomination Of Remnant
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: All Naruto was black and darkness when he died. But after he finds himself now as a Grimm, he is scared. That soon changes when Salem comes to him and offers him something. He becomes her son and the ability to shapeshift into any Grimm he wants, all he has to do, is become her servant. With Naruto now like this, what will become of Remnant? A monster has been born. Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new fanfic made by yours truly.**

 **Now this idea came to me while I was being bored and watching some RWBY to get ideas on new chapters for my fanfics.**

 **At the moment, I'm currently working on the new chapter for The Cyber Soldier, but this is an entirely new idea I have come up with.**

 **So, in this one, Naruto will be extremely powerful. Something that may even rival that of the Four Maidens. But then I began to wonder. In my one fanfic, RWBNY, Naruto was born with Grimm blood in him from a very rare Grimm. Then he gained Spirit Energy from the Aether.**

 **How powerful can you get?**

 **Then it led me to this.**

 **I will not spoil anything.**

 **But here is the harem list:**

 **Cinder**  
 **Weiss**  
 **Blake**  
 **Kali**  
 **Winter**  
 **Yang**  
 **Raven**  
 **Pyrrha**  
 **Sienna Kahn**

 **NO CHANGES**

 **I mean that.**

 **Naruto will also be 17 in this fanfic.**

 **Now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Reborn With Strings.

All Naruto could remember was black. The feeling of being freezing cold. The sounds of murder echoing through his mind. The pain of lose. And then, silence. His doom came so fast he couldn't even fathom what had happened to him until it did.

But wait, where was he? He remembered he was sleeping in his bed with his family who lived on a farm close to the wall of Vale. And it was only during a small unnoticed routine check from the partols did some Grimm sneak in and slaughter the family. Naruto's mother and father were retired Hunters but were out of the business for a long time. So it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed by the numbers against them.

Naruto tried to run but was cornered by some Grimm. They ripped poor Naruto to shreds. And now here he was. In a black abyss that he had never seen before. Floating within the abyss he soon found a splash of light shine on him like a spotlight.

The light felt so alluring it drew him to it. Swimming to the light, he moved as fast as he could. Whatever it was, it felt warm. It was only when he broke the surface, did Naruto find himself in a strange place.

The entire area was purple with strange crystals resting and dotting the area. Black pools too dotted the landscape. An eerie castle rested on the horizon. Hearing a growl behind him, Naruto turned to find a Grimm right there. It was a Beowolf.

Scrambling back as fast as possible, Naruto awaited the beast to strike him down. But funny thing, it never attacked. Instead it walked away as if it didn't care. What was going on? Looking down he found something extremely strange. He was full black with clawed feet. Looking at his hands, he also had clawed fingers. Scrambling to one of the black pools, Naruto found his reflection, and it scared him. His face was covered in a white substance. Sick orange red eyes gazed back at him. Teeth as sharp as daggers lined his jaws. What was going on? Was he dreaming?

This had to be a dream. No doubt about that one. Why was he a Grimm? Hopefully his parents would hear him squirming in his bed and wake him up. But that never came.

At that moment, Naruto felt the presence of someone coming up to him from behind.

Turning around, Naruto found a woman with snow white hair, black eyes with red iris. Pale skin with red marks and a very regal looking dress covering her nakedness.

Naruto instantly backed away from her. But she soon had him cornered.

"Hello, Naruto." she purred as she smiled to him. "My name is Salem."

Naruto just cocked his head to the side.

Salam meerly cleared her throat. "Very unique to find a Grimm who still retains his memories and conscience. Very rare indeed. All souls are reborn as Grimm. But this is very different. Different indeed."

Again, Naruto cocked his head to the side. Not understanding what she was talking about. What did she mean by souls becoming Grimm and why was he so rare?

As if reading his mind, Salem moved closer to him and got down to her knees.

"The reason why there are so many Grimm is because they are corrupted souls that can't pass over. So they are reborn as Grimm to terrorise the people. It is a cycle really. People are born, people live, they die. Some become Grimm. This repeats all the time." said Salem as a Grimm came out the pool next to them.

What Salem said next made Naruto utterly shocked.

"I come with a proposal. Normally a Grimm is nothing but cannon fodder to me. But a Grimm that still retains his memories...now that is a valuable asset I cannot pass up. So, here it is. I will make you my servant, give you the ability to transform into all the Grimm that exist in the world and also to walk as a human as well. All you have to do, is accept to be my servant, and work for me. Should you refuse, you will wonder around the world for all eternity until someone comes and wipes you out from existance. What do you say? I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime. To have the life you wanted. Before you were killed. Don't you wish to go to Beacon? You were planning to go, yes? Accept and you will be able to do that." tempted Salem.

Naruto was blown away by such a development. Here this woman, no, witch was. Offering him to be human again, but also be able to turn into every Grimm there was. All he had to do was become her servant. This seemed too good to be true. But he still wanted to live like a human again. He still had unfinished business to attend to on Remnant. This was his only shot to be able to go back. He didn't want to be a Grimm and have someone kill him.

Looking to Salem, Naruto nodded his Grimm head. Salem soon smiled as she raised a finger. Pressing her finger into Naruto's forehead, Salem sent some of her Semblance into him. Naruto soon felt his body break and mend at extremely high speeds. He felt himself becoming more and more human. It was astonishing. To say the least. Soon a blinding flash of light shot off from him and when it died out, Naruto was seen as himself again. His 17 year old body was back. Save for one problem.

He was fucking NAKED!

Covering his parts up, Naruto looked to Salem who smiled as she materialised some clothes for him.

"Welcome to the family, son." she said as she turned around and walked. "When you're dressed, come to the castle. We await your presence."

Finding the clothes to be full black, Naruto put them on. He had a black trenchcoat with black pants. Combat boots and a black studded glove for his right hand. He had to admit, he looked pretty cool. Black truly was his colour. Taking one last look into the pool, he found himself to be different.

Red marks lined his body, much like Salem. His eyes had a slightly black tint to the sclera, his iris were now red along with his pupils being slits. His hair was a charcoal black.

Once he had come to terms on his look, he headed to the castle and made his way to the meeting room. Pushing the doors open, he was awarded with a few bullets being fired at him.

Naruto's body acted on it's own. Black vapor spewed off him as he shot into the air. By the time he realized it, he had taken on the form of a Nevermore and was now firing off feathers at the one shooting bullets at him. But it soon came to a halt when Salem spoke up.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled making both cease hostilities.

Salem turned her attention on the one who fired the bullets. It was a man with grey hair.

"Mercury. I told you we were expecting him." growled Salem before turning to the people before her. "Everyone, meet my new son. Naruto. He was a Grimm about 5 minutes ago."

"A Grimm you say." said a man who seemed to be a doctor at first glance. "I'd love to study him. Such an interesting speciman."

"You can hold off on that, Arthur. Now, we will begin. Naruto, I am giving you this instruction. You are to go to Menagerie, it seems the whole thing with the White Fang is beginning to lose momentum. Go to Menagerie, assassinate their leader, a man named Ghira and ensure the people know it was a human. That will rile them up and ensure the White Fang get their momentum back." instructed Salem.

"You said I could go to Beacon." barked Naruto.

"In time, my son. Do this, and you can go to Beacon and live your life. Do it for mother." said Salem with Naruto huffing under his breath.

"Fine. I'll do it." said Naruto heading out the door.

Cinder watched the man leave and smiled while she licked her lips.

 _'What a man. Such definition in those muscles. I like him already.'_ she thought in a purr.

 **And scene.**

 **Wonderful.**

 **So Naruto died, but has been reborn as a Grimm. We have also seem what he can do as well.**

 **Let me give you a rundown of it for those who are slow.**

 **Thanks to Salem giving Naruto another chance, Naruto's body is no longer human despite him looking human.**

 **Thanks to Salem, Naruto can take on the form of any Grimm out there. From the simple Beowolf to the ferocious Nevermore. He'll also be able to do partial transformations.**

 **Naruto has very much become his own weapon. As well, seeing that Naruto doesn't possess a soul, he can't have children, however he can still have sex. Meaning, he will fire blanks. He has become sterile.**

 **Chapter 2: First Kill.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit 101 out. ;)**


End file.
